


Fill in the Blanks (with his screams)

by AkatCuties



Series: Mafia!au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sequel, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatCuties/pseuds/AkatCuties
Summary: Once you’re in, you’re in for life, no matter how good of a player you are. Time to find your treasure, the game waits for no-one. Take your turn or forfeit everything.





	1. Reignited

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Takeover, please read that first before continuing with this. I will be uploading this as I go along to try and motivate myself to keep writing instead of it collecting dust on my gdocs (trying for weekly but it may be more on a biweekly schedule). Also note, I am (much) older than when I wrote the first part, so this sequel will be more mature in nature and will contain more graphic depictions of violence. If you think I need to update any tags, please let me know.

"Sehun?" Jongin calls out into the hallway of the apartment owned by Sehun and Luhan, cautiously stepping amidst the chaos left behind. What he thought was done by the kidnapper was actually the result of Sehun's abrupt rage that had exploded once the reality of it all crashed onto him, but no-one other than Sehun would realize how affected he really was. He would make sure of it. No-one had ever known a weakness of his, simply because he had none; but now that his most coveted possession was taken, Sehun was absolutely livid.

There was no response to Jongin's call, it was completely silent except for the soft padding of his footsteps, the occasional crunch when he stepped on a broken vase or photo frame, so he continued into the living room, sighing when he spots Sehun sitting on the couch, blankly staring at the floor in front of him. It seemed as if the man had been there for a while, fingers absently clicking a lighter on and off, the flame reflected in his eyes as he watched it flicker. 

"Sehun." Jongin marches in front of him, clicking his fingers in front of Sehun's face.

"Fuck off, Jongin." Sehun's eyes are still trained onto the flickering flame, fingers not once taking a break and the clicking sound still bouncing off the walls. 

"So you can mope like some little kid that just had his candy stolen?" Jongin snatches the lighter from Sehun's hand when he momentarily freezes to glare at Jongin. "You've become weak, Oh Sehun."

"What gives you the right--"

"Shut up, you know I'm right." Jongin interrupts Sehun's denial, holding his hand up. "Would the Oh Sehun that we all know and follow to this day, the Oh Sehun who had no mercy for anyone who dared to get in his way, would he have just wasted time like this?” Jongin gesticulates wildly, losing his patience. “Come on, _do_ something.”

“What do you want me to do?” whispers Sehun. Jongin starts, having expected him to scream, to shout at him for speaking out.

"Erm, well--" He was stumped, he was sure that Sehun would have least thought of something, anything. “I don’t know--”

"I don't have time for fucking games, Jongin." Sehun snarls, and Jongin resists the urge to cry. The old Sehun is back. 

But then again, it could just be the natural reaction of his body to the cold barrel of the gun pushing insistently at the back of his skull, the distinct click of the safety being removed reaching his ears. Sehun had managed to pin Jongin's arms to his back, painfully pulling at them as he continued to growl in anger. 

"Tell me what the fuck I should do about this. Since you're Jongin the Wise, who knew that this would happen, right?!" Sehun was near hysterics, and Jongin begins to question his earlier wish for the old Sehun to return.

"Sehun, enough." It wasn’t Jongin that spoke, and Sehun sighs at the familiar voice.

“Then control your little boy toy’s mouth,” he replies, not removing his hold, or the gun.

“Shooting my boyfriend’s brains out isn’t going to help us find yours.” Kyungsoo has his hands on his hips, eyebrow cocked as he taps his feet impatiently. Jongin eyes him with panic, it probably isn’t the best of ideas to mess with Sehun in his crazed state. But then again, Kyungsoo was his wingman for a reason, he knew what he was doing (hopefully).

“It’ll definitely make me feel better though.” Sehun had always found that beating up insolent brats relieved his stress somewhat, but this time, he had a feeling that the words that had escaped his lips were a lie. Nothing could fix this, nothing except getting what was his back in his arms.

“I doubt it, blood stains are a pain to remove, and I’m sure that your Luhan would like his carpets clean and not splattered with the stuff. And no, I will not help you clean up the mess that is my boyfriend if you do shoot him.” Kyungsoo huffs, taking Sehun’s previous seat and just eyes the youngest with that ‘mother-is-scolding-you’ look.

“Soo! Aren’t you the slightest bit worried about _me_ over here?” Jongin couldn’t help but speak out, even with the barrel of the gun still held against his skull.

“Shut up, Jongin, you know you were pushing his buttons.” But nonetheless, Kyungsoo strides up to Sehun, with confidence that only his right-hand man would have, and plucks a shaking Jongin, and the gun, from his arms. “But you, Sehun, I expected better from you.” He tuts at Sehun, who just pulls at his hair in frustration.

“What do you people want from me?!” Sehun grabs onto Kyungsoo’s collar with so much force that the smaller almost tumbles backwards. “All of you are the same, talking about how I used to be _different_. What does that even mean?”

“You know who did this. So why don’t you go after him?” Kyungsoo manages to wheeze out, reaching up to try and loosen Sehun’s hold on his neck.

“And you know that it’s not that simple, exactly because of who we’re dealing with.” But Sehun just tightens his grip, almost lifting Kyungsoo off the ground. Jongin stands by, too afraid to act. HIs fingertips twitch, wanting to help, but his instinct prevented him from trying to go against Sehun. His body was frozen, reminded of how brutal Sehun could be, even to comrades.

“If you’re worried about what he’ll do to Luhan, you know as well as I do, he’s probably already got him locked up somewhere. The faster we act, the less damaged your pretty little thing will be when you get him back.” Kyungsoo smirks when he feels Sehun freeze, grip loosening as the words sink in. “See, somewhere in that brain of yours, you know I’m right.”

“Shut up, you’re lucky that you are who you are. If it was Jongin, he’d be lying in a pool of his own blood.” Sehun finally steps back, sitting back down with his hands clasped on his lap.

“I know, that’s why I’m doing all the talking, and my dear boyfriend was just watching as you tried to choke me.” Kyungsoo rubs at his neck, cringing slightly as he felt the after-sting. Jongin releases an indignant splutter at his boyfriend, but remains silent since he couldn’t offer a rebuttal at such truth.

“Jongin, go scout around to see if there’s any whispers of Luhan at the bar. If there are, silence them by saying he’s been busy at home, we can’t afford anyone to know he’s missing, especially his father.” Sehun doesn’t look at him as he gives the orders, still thinking through his possible moves.

“Okay.” Jongin leaves, reaching over to tap his boyfriend on the shoulder, a quick apology for not doing anything. Once he’s gone, Sehun finally looks up at Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, I’m going to need you to call up Chanyeol and Baekhyun. And please make sure they’re not high on crack or any of that crap that’s going around nowadays by the time I meet them.” He grimaces, not looking forward to making contact with his group members that hadn’t been all that pleased by his way out (well, one of the pair had been more accepting, but followed his significant other with his tail in between his hind legs as the other stormed out of Sehun’s old office). But he had no choice. He needed them if this was going to work.

 

“Are we…?”

“Yeah. We’ll go straight to the source, he must’ve have wanted my attention badly if he dared to take what is exclusively mine.” Sehun knew it was a trap, but a direct confrontation was more his style than simply waiting around.

“Of course.” Kyungsoo nods, leaving as well, taking out his phone and wasting no time in making the calls that he needed to.

Sehun retrieved his lighter, starting to play with it again. Although this time, the fire in his eyes was no reflection. His determination was reignited, and he was ready to get back what was rightfully his.

“You’re going to regret calling me back to the game. I will end you, just watch my words, Junmyeon.”


	2. Minigame

“You okay there, Luhan?” The man besides him has a small smile on his face, his hand on the back of Luhan’s neck.

“Yeah,” replies Luhan, smiling back. “You don’t have to worry about me, Yixing.” He chuckles, slowly peeling away Yixing’s hand. “I’m so happy to see you after all this time!” Luhan had spent his morning volunteering at one of the many hospitals that he frequented, taking his time to talk and play with the children in the paediatric ward. As he was leaving, he happened to catch a glimpse of an old friend, whom he immediately called out to.

Yixing used to live in the neighbourhood, and often played with Luhan as a child. He was one of the few friends that Luhan made that were not at all connected to the company; not that Luhan minded those friends since it couldn’t be helped that his father introduced Luhan to all his friends’ children. But one day, Yixing moved away with no explanation and Luhan didn’t think that he would ever see him again.

“It’ll be nice to catch up on everything you’ve been up to, especially since I never knew how to contact you.” Yixing had looked surprised to see Luhan, but accepted his offer to have some coffee back at Luhan’s (and Sehun’s) apartment. Yixing smiles, showcasing his dimple as Luhan turns to face out of the window. They were in Yixing’s car, being driven around by who he assumed was Yixing’s personal assistant. His expression instantly changes, a grimace on his features.

“I’ve always been here, I was just drowned in some work.” His voice is still pleasant, revealing nothing to the clueless Luhan. “And to be frank, nothing interesting really goes on in my life,” Yixing pauses, “unlike yourself.” Luhan’s ears start reddening, and Yixing bursts out laughing, clapping him on the back.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” mumbles Luhan, turning to pout at Yixing.

“Oh come on, nothing interesting at all?” Luhan shakes his head, refusing to give in. But his blush-adorned cheeks give him away anyway. “I want to hear it from you, my childhood friend that I haven’t seen in forever,” sings Yixing as he leans over to tap Luhan on the cheek. “Oh Sehun, huh?”

“Oh Sehun…” repeats Luhan, nodding as he tilts his head at Yixing. “Speaking of Sehun, when will we get back to my apartment? We weren’t that far from mine, so we should’ve reached by now.” Yixing stays silent, so Luhan presses on, a cold dread washing over him. “He’s probably home and worried about me right now, since I forgot my phone…”

“That’s not important right now.” Yixing’s voice finally changes, cold and apathetic at the mention of Sehun. “Someone wants to meet you and Sehun.”

“H-huh?” Luhan’s expression falters, fear creeping onto him. “Wh-what are you talking about, Yixing?”

“I don’t know if you know about Oh Sehun’s past--”

“I do. What does it matter to you?” Luhan snaps, putting his guard up, defensive at the sudden topic of Sehun’s past. _Just what is going on? Is Yixing..._

“Oh? That’s unexpected, I thought that he would have kept it buried in the deep darkness that is Sehun, but I guess we were wrong.” Yixing whistled, “Or maybe you think you’ve… changed him?”

“He’s not like that anymore.” Luhan wishes his voice was louder, but when Yixing bursts out laughing - sounding so different from the laugh earlier - he shrinks further into the seat.

“Do you believe that? Do you really believe that he’s changed? That he _‘fell in love’_ with you?” Yixing lifts his eyebrows, scoffing at Luhan as he shakes his head.

“I-- What does it matter to you?!” Luhan knew that Yixing was simply pushing his buttons, and that his reaction was not helping, but Sehun had stayed with him for a year. A full year of memories built around their relationship; and yet just a few words from Yixing had him doubting like he did when Sehun first got close to him. 

“Like I said, someone wants to see you.” Yixing stops, correcting himself. “Well, actually, he just wants to meet Sehun.”

“Who does?”

“Can’t tell. He doesn’t really like to be known,” Yixing turns to face the window, “much like Sehun before this whole thing.” He turns back to Luhan, gripping Luhan’s face in his right hand. “Now he’s on the front of newspapers, smooching the resident rich kid.”

“Get your hands off of me, Yixing!” Luhan tries to pry away his hand, but Yixing’s much stronger, and his grip only gets rougher. 

“What? Oh, I’m sorry, I guess I forgot to mention, although if you hadn’t figured it out yet, you’re stupid. I’m in the same business as Sehun, so by default the old Yixing no longer exists.”

“But he’s not part of it anymore…” Luhan can’t tell if he’s trying to convince himself or Yixing anymore.

“That’s what he thinks. But the thing is, this life, it never really lets you go.” Yixing sounds bitter, but Luhan doesn’t have time to dwell on it. 

“Why are you dragging me into this? You said you wanted to meet Sehun, so why me?”

“Oh it was completely by chance that you saw me this morning. Let’s just say you sealed your own fate by calling out to me.” Luhan scowls. “But now that you’re in our possession, you’re more of an… incentive?” Yixing finally lets go of Luhan, who scoots further away from the other man. “Sehun would have definitely refused to come, but now that we have you… Let’s just say that it’s easier for us this way - he’ll come to us without an invite.”

“Then why didn’t you just kidnap me at the apartment? Tie me up and blindfold me and whatever shit you do.” Luhan doesn’t know why he sounds so angry, he should probably be more careful now that he knows Yixing’s true colours. “We’ve been open about our relationship for a year, that’s plenty of time.”

“Oh wow, that’s some kinky shit. Is that what you roleplay with Sehun, to let him relive the good old days?” Yixing grins, running his fingers over Luhan’s thighs.

“Fuck you, Yixing.” Luhan slaps the hand away, disgust creeping on his skin where he was touched.

“Sorry, my ass is reserved for someone, and I don’t see little princess here being able to force his dick up it.”

“Just answer the fucking question.” Luhan was quickly losing his patience, hands fisting by his sides. Yixing’s crass behaviour was beginning to rub off on him.

“I didn’t think I had to, and I was right.” Yixing shrugs. “Besides, I’m feeling a little bored nowadays, maybe I’ll start a little game of my own.”

“You’re sick.” Luhan turns to face away from Yixing. “Life’s just a game to you and the whole underground.”

“I can’t deny it, but it’s very easy. I will tell you everything I know about Sehun’s past.” Yixing held back the laugh coming up his throat as he could see the interest in Luhan’s demeanour.

“Huh? How is that a game? I told you, I know--” Luhan had turned to face Yixing again. Hook, line, and sinker.

“You think you know,” interrupts Yixing, holding his hand up to silence Luhan. “But do you really understand what it means to be ruthless?” Luhan has no answer, and Yixing just smirks, knowing that he’s got the other stumped. “Every time I tell you something, I’ll let you decide. Is staying with Sehun really worth it?”

“Yes. The answer is always _yes_.” Luhan tries to say it with conviction, but even to his ears there is a tremble to his voice. _It’s just the fear of being kidnapped, not that I don’t trust Sehun…_

“That’s what you say now, but you’ll see soon enough. Sehun is a man of games; you were, and probably still are, one of them too.”

“You… you don’t know that.” But it was clear that Yixing’s words had made quite the impact on Luhan, faltering with his responses as he gnawed on his bottom lip.

“Ahh, but I do. And maybe you’ll learn something interesting that Sehun hasn’t told you. Anyways, shall we just get on with it? The car ride will be quite long, our headquarters aren’t exactly in the most open of places.”

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stuck to my schedule (yay) but I'll be moving out next week so it might be a bit of a longer wait next time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
